The Second Chance
by HolloweenQueen
Summary: She was supposed to be dead, but she came back to life. Drabble-like.


Fingers had crossed over one another as dark lashed lids fell to a close over blue eyes. "I'm a paradox, aren't I? I'm not supposed to be alive. But, why am I then? Is it supposed to be fate telling me something? Or is there someone higher up doing this?"

It was at that very moment that azure hues opened, shining with confusion. The last thing that she could remember had been dying in Noel's arms, knowing full well that she had completed what had needed to be done. She had changed the future. Now, humans had lived on thanks to Noel and herself. She had been happy, and now? She was entirely confused. If someone had passed away, they weren't supposed to come back. It had been said that even a god couldn't revive someone, so who had done it? Who had wanted her back, and how had they accomplished it? Normally, she would have had a clear mind to think logically, but after waking up and finding out that she wasn't dead and not a zombie, her mind had refused to process any of her thoughts enough for her to come up with answers.

A soft sigh had passed through her slightly parted, chapped lips as she raised a hand to her façade, her fingers rubbed at her temples in a slightly annoyed manner. Why did she feel so numb? Was it because her blood was slowly coursing through her veins? Or was it because she had been stiff?

"I'm going to get a headache if all I can think of it questions," she murmured to herself, surprised that she had found her voice so soon. Logically, it would have been an hour or few before she could work her vocals. Did it mean that she was recovering from the cold hands of death quickly? Hopefully it did. She didn't want to have to sit there and have to wait for hours or maybe even days, before her body had started to function correctly.

Serah had once again found herself with questions, newer ones. She wondered what had happened to everyone else. What was her sister now doing? Was she still alive, and if so, was she still in Valhalla? What about Noel, Hope, and the others? How were they doing? Was Noel even still alive if they had successfully changed the future? She hoped so. In fact, she hadn't even seen why he wouldn't have been still alive.

Once again, the pink haired female had let out a heavy sigh, wondering if she had regained strength in her legs and her arms. "I suppose I won't find out unless I do something, right?" She asked herself, uncrossing her fingers and moving her hands to settle on the ground beside her. Slowly, her fingers curled inwards towards her palms, grasping a hold of the solid earth beneath her as she slowly moved her body.

Doing one thing at a time, Serah soon found herself barely able to stand, doing so on shaky legs. Hands resting on her knees, she let out another sigh. "Now, how do I get back home?" It would be at that very moment that her question was answered. A golden gate appeared; a time gate. She recalled using them in her travels with the hunter, and a small smile edged its self onto her lips. "I owe you a thank you, Etro. It seems that you're still on my side."

Taking slow and steady steps, the pinkette slowly reached the glowing portal and was sucked inside, her eye lids once again falling to a close as her smile widened.

"_Thank you."_ It was a simple statement, but it had meant a lot. There had been so much to be thankful for; one of them being that she was alive, and the second being that she had a second chance. Now she had the chance to correct any of her mistakes, anything that she had done or hadn't done prior to her death. However, it had been directed towards more than one person; Etro herself, her sister Lightning, Hope and Noel. It was because of them that she had been able to overcome most of the objects in her path.

Lightning had been there literally all of Serah's life. The older warrior had been her rock, her protector. When Serah had became a L'Cie, Lightning had gone after her and had brought her back. Of course, there had been Hope, Snow, Vanille, Fang, and Sazh, along with the NORA gang, too.

She could recall how NORA had became her family, how close they had had become. They had not only protected her, but they had been there when Snow and Lightning hadn't been. And when she was about to travel with Noel, they had been fine with. Yuj was even going to care for her cat, Snow. Everyone who had been a part of her life she couldn't seem to thank enough, they had done so much for her without even knowing it.

Like when she had turned into a L'Cie, they had all pretty much risked their lives to go and get her back. It was family looking out for family. And if it had been any of the others, Serah would have gone with them as well to take back what was theirs, family.

Of course, they weren't related by blood, but by heart. That was all that it had taken, and it made them stronger, and closer, as a family. Blood might have been thick, but bones were thicker, right?

_Thank you, for everything. _


End file.
